Valassarera
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: "Tell me Ataya, have you ever heard of the living vampire?" "I haven't." "We are the Valassarera Emma." Emma thought her life was her own when she ran from her mate and the coven. Circumstances aren't always what they appear to be and Emma will soon find herself drawn back to the mate she thought she didn't want and the family she'd left behind long ago. *Swan Queen Vampire A/U*
1. Chapter 1

**Valassarera**

**By: Scarlette-Rayne **

**Author's Notes: This piece has been on my mind for a while now. It's been bouncing around and refused to leave me alone until I at least started it. Don't worry my other stories are being worked on as well in particular Diary. But I decided to go ahead and post this one to get some feedback on it. Its like nothing I've ever written before without help. There is a made up language as well that's used sometimes. Some chapters of this will have more and some will have less. I've posted the words and their meanings at the bottom of the chapter along with an explanation of what each term means. If you have any questions, feel free to drop me a private message. There are mention of SleepingSwan in the prologue but the main pairing is Swan Queen with other pairings making appearances throughout. If you feel so inclined, please let me know what you think! ~Scarlette **

* * *

Emma gasped as she sat up. Beside her, the woman that shared her bed sat up as well. "Emma, are you all right?" Aurora asked.

"I'm fine," She lied, gulping in air she didn't need.

"You don't seem all right." She kept her voice quiet, soft knowing Emma's hearing was sharp when she first woke up.

Emma's green/gold eyes looked over at girl. She could hear her heart beating steadily below the thin surface of skin. Thump, thump, thump. Her fangs elongated in her mouth. Thump, thump, thump.

"Emma," Aurora said softly. She wrapped her slender arms around her neck and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. "Come back to me?"

Emma swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. It always hurt to force her nature back into its hole inside of her mind but she always managed. What an iron will she had to be able to do it; Aurora always said. The blonde shook her head, trying to clear the buzzing.

"I'm sorry Aurora. I don't know what came over me."

"Was it…those dreams again?"

Emma hesitated, before nodding.

Aurora bit her lower lip, looking away. "Do you need to drink from me to help make it clear?"

"No, but thank you for the offer."

Aurora nodded, "I don't mind you know? I know you have to have blood in order to survive."

"I don't like taking from you unless I have to."

"That was part of our agreement. If you helped me, I would provide blood for you. It's yours to take." The brown haired girl pointed out.

Emma shook her head, "I won't take from you unless I have to."

"Emma, if you're dreaming again it means you aren't taking enough from me. I can handle it; I promise."

"No," The blonde snapped. "I won't take from you again so soon. You'll die Aurora."

"You wouldn't let me die." She said confidently.

"I would if I couldn't stop myself. I'm not in control; I need to hunt and then I will take from you once I've sated the worst of my hunger."

Aurora frowned, "Take from those that deserve it; the blood of the evildoer. You've always followed that code."

"I do what I have to do to ease the burden of my suffering." She slid from the bed, from the brunette's soft embrace and walked towards the window. Below, cars and people bustled by none the wiser to what awaited them. The sun was beginning to set but it was still up quite a bit.

"It's strange to me," She could hear movements behind her. She knew the girl was rising from their shared bed and dressing. "Your kind isn't supposed to be able to stand sunlight and yet you seem to enjoy it. Why is that?"

"I've always been able to endure the light. I enjoy it to some extent." Emma confessed as she heard fabric rustle. She knew Aurora was snapping on her bra without turning around.

"Why is that?" She asked again, not seemingly satisfied with the answer.

The blonde turned to look at the girl. She studied her pretty face, her large crystal blue eyes, and her pale skin. She was so different from others and yet she was very much the same.

"You're more to me then just a meal. You know that right?"

Aurora laughed, "Of course I know. Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure."

Her smile faded to a frown. "Are you sure I can't convince you to eat now?"

Emma shook her head, 'I'll only be gone for a bit tonight."

"Don't get yourself in trouble. Keep your head down please? For me?"

"I will." The blonde nodded though it was unnecessary. Really the only danger she faced was her own kind and even then she was faster and a bit more than both.

It was strange to contemplate; the way things were. Aurora pressed a kiss to her mouth and walked out of their apartment. The blonde watched her go; listening as the thump, thump, thump of her heartbeat disappearing with every step she took.

* * *

Hunting was easy; hunting was required to be what she was. The hunt was the thrill. Emma's boots didn't make a sound as she walked around the warehouse building's roof. She looked below; watching as the homeless woman stumbled along, mumbling to herself. She would've felt sorry for her if she had much of a heart for that kind of thing. She cocked her head as the wind picked up carrying the scent of garbage, unwashed hair and body odor…and the underlying metallic scent of blood mixed with leather. She took a deep breath and released it slowly on the wind. She watched as a man walked slowly a few paces behind his next victim. She'd been watching him for two weeks now; making sure that he was the right one. She waited patiently as she heard the knife slide from its sheath with a snick. She waited as he grabbed his victim, pinning her to the wall and slitting her throat. She breathed deeply, enjoying the smell before she dropped off the building on silent feet. She stood to her full height and moved forward. It didn't take much really. A broken wrist and pinning him against the wall of the building she'd been standing on. She fisted her hand in his dirty blonde hair and shoved his head to the side before digging her fangs into his neck. The warm blood flowed into her mouth and she closed her eyes a small pleasurable sound escaping her. Hunting, feeding, killing were all things that brought up memories. Memories she'd forgotten on her own or by the hands of.

"Emma," She heard the soft voice.

"Regina," She breathed out. "Regina," She said the other's name again.

"Emma," She answered in her low smoky voice.

The heart was beginning to slow with every mouthful, with every pump of the beating heart. The heart was beginning to strain. The steady thump, thump was slowing. It would end shortly; it would give out and that would be the end of it. Another lifeless body, another dead heart, another someone no one would miss. It was easier this way. It was the only way she could go home to Aurora.

"Emma," She heard the voice again.

"Leave me alone Regina." She said aloud as though the woman were actually there.

"Em…"

"I said NO!" She snapped.

The body was sitting beside the crumbled mess of the homeless woman. She grabbed her victim's head and pulled him towards her. She bit her tongue, allowing a few drops of her blood to flow over the small wounds. They sealed immediately and she lifted the knife he'd sliced his victim's throat with. She set it back in his hand from where it had clattered and fell in the struggle before she'd broken his wrist. Setting it back in his good hand, she moved along. Even if they did realize it wasn't a struggle or anything else, no one would think anything of it. They'd match the knife and his prints to their other victims and that would be that. It was rare that she killed when she fed but she hadn't eaten in a while and when the pull towards Aurora was too much she'd have to kill in order to ensure the girl's survival. She wouldn't put her life on the line.

She sighed as she stepped from the alley and out into the street. She could go to the club. Aurora would be behind the bar slinging drinks in her short shorts and cropped top. She made good money despite her family problems. They had met by accident when the girl's stepfather had decided it was a good idea to take a swing at her. The man had blood all over his hands and Emma had been interested in drinking from him. She'd witnessed the whole thing but when he'd started to tear Aurora's jeans off, she'd stepped in. She'd always been a sucker for a beautiful face and Aurora was quite lovely. She'd witnessed Emma feed and though she was scared, she hadn't backed away or run. She'd stayed and when Emma was done, she offered herself.

"I don't have anything to live for," She'd said honestly as she pushed her hair away from the left side of her neck.

Emma could hear her heart beating, the steady thump, thump, thump. It was intoxicating even then but she'd refused. She wouldn't drink innocent blood; not again.

"What if I help you?" Aurora had asked when she turned to walk away. "What if you drink from me, just a little; enough to satisfy you."

"I don't need a blood doll. I've done fine without one."

"But wouldn't it make it easier? To have that…so you don't have to kill?"

Emma cocked her head, "Why do you want that?"

"Because I have nothing left to live for."

"You do; don't put yourself in the grave before your time."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

That had been the moment they'd truly seen each other and Aurora had become more than just food or something to tie her further to humanity. Aurora had become…something more and she felt a strange kinship to the girl that she hadn't felt since…her.

She shook her head as she continued to walk. Thoughts of Regina wouldn't help and yet they always seemed to bubble to the surface like blood when she sank her teeth into anything…even blinked as she continued, her feet barely making a sound as they usually did. They carried her easy enough to the docks. There were many in Boston but this one was special to her. It reminded her of…home and…

She shook her head. No, she wouldn't allow herself to get caught up again. She hadn't seen the woman in so long and yet she was never far from her thoughts. She stared out at the dark water the streetlights flickered. She could smell the salt of the water and hear the foghorns of the boats as they came into port. She took another breath and she smelled it, apples…and night blooming jasmine.

"Regina," She said softly. She turned and the woman was standing right behind her. She was beautiful…warm honeyed skin and soft doe colored eyes. Her dark hair was twisted and pulled up in a beautiful twist. She hadn't cut it; she'd known how much Emma had loved running her fingers through it when they were in bed. She was wearing a long red velvet dress with beaded embellishments all along her breasts, the tops of which were pushed up by the boning of the dress. She wasn't wearing much make-up; only her lovely eyes were done in a smoky fashion. She'd always had kissable red lips. She took another step towards Emma and the blonde opened her arms. Regina's smile widened as she stepped towards her.

"Emma," She breathed and the blonde shook her head.

"No, Regina. No more."

"Emma,"

"You're not real. You're not here."

"Emma,"

"Not again Regina. Never again."

"Emma,"

"I said No!" She shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the brunette was gone. She'd never been there.

* * *

Emma made her way quietly to the bar Aurora worked at. From two blocks away, she could hear the loud pumping music. It's steady beat reminded her of a heartbeat. The closer she got to the club, the louder the music got. A woman's voice, with heavy dub-step beats flowed over her sensitive ears. A line had formed outside the club but she bypassed it, barely looking up at the large bouncer holding a clipboard. He didn't even blink as she continued down the stairs through the smoky haze and flashing lights to the main dance floor. Writhing bodies of all shapes and sizes enjoyed the music and the half clothed boys and girls that were serving shots out of test tube like glasses. She moved slowly through the crowd, cutting her eyes at people that tried to draw her into dancing.

Finally, she made her way through the crowd and over to the bar. She noted the man and woman on either side of her eyeing her but she only had eyes for the bartender.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come by tonight." Aurora was in front of her with a small twist and flick of her wrist. She smiled knowing Emma would be able to hear her despite the loud music and the large group of men and women now talking near her.

"I didn't intend to but I thought I'd come walk you home when you get off."

"You're sweet. I won't be done until 4 or so. Are you sure you don't have things you need to get done."

Emma shook her head; her blonde curls bouncing, "No, I'll wait on you."

"Do you want a drink?"

Emma shook her head with a small smile. "I'm okay."

"Okay." Aurora agreed as moved on. Emma cocked her head, studying her back that was exposed thanks to the white halter-top she wore. She settled back knowing she was in for a long wait. It was barely one AM.

"Well, well…what brings the lass to my club?"

"Go away Hook." Emma muttered as she continued to watch Aurora closely. The cute brunette was flirting and laughing as she moved along the bar.

"Can't do that; your girl is fine but you and I need to have a chat."

"Since when do we have chats?" Emma asked twisting to face the roguish man with a hook for one hand. White teeth flashed and for a moment she knew she saw fangs but they were gone too quickly for non-preternatural eyes to see. She saw them though and she felt her upper lip draw up at what she perceived as a threat.

"We don't but there's something you should know and I would rather tell you in private than where anyone can hear us and get it back to someone we both don't want to see."

Emma eyed the man and he offered her another smile before turning. The crowd parted for him and the blonde followed at a sedate pace. She glanced back over her shoulder seeing Aurora's frown. She offered her a small smile before she climbed the stairs following the leather pants clad man upstairs.

The music was less loud as they moved up the stairs but the bass was still thumping when they entered a small room with a small desk. She arched a brow.

"This isn't your office." Hook's office was lavish and full of comforts.

"I don't trust it. This is better for us to talk."

"Why?"

He remained quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Your Ataya is here."

"What?" Emma wouldn't correct him on his use of the familiar term.

"The Lantayu told me that our coven was to play host to an old ally. Your Lantayu."

"Regina is here?"

"Not yet but she will be shortly."

Emma frowned, "Why is she coming?"

"Why else Lass? She's looking for you. She's been looking for you since you ran from her."

"I had no choice Hook."

"It's none of my concern but keeping my throat in tact is. If she finds you here, she'll declare war and we all know our coven wouldn't win against hers."

Emma nodded, "You're right; she'd rip you all apart." The blonde reached up tugging a few of her curls. They bounced back into place easily. "So I've got to run again."

"It's safer that way." Hook agreed as he leaned back on the little ragged desk.

"It's not a problem for me to run but Aurora…"

"She can't come with you."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "I'm not apart of your coven, your Lantayu has no right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"It's by his grace that you've been allowed to stay here Emma."

"And I've more than repaid my debts to him and you." She carded a hand through her hair. "Aurora comes with me."

"The Lantayu's childe thinks she's found a mate in your Aurora. She told the Lantayu that she felt as though their souls connected. You know what kind of bond that is; it's one that shouldn't be broken."

Emma snarled but didn't say anything in return. Vampires were much like animals in many ways. They hunted, took thrill in their kills, and mated for eternity. If one's mate died, another could be found of course, but it was time consuming and most chose to stay alone.

"You have time to tell her goodbye and get everything arranged but then you must go. You know she'd declare war on my coven if she found out you'd been allowed to stay…and she'd win."

Emma shook her head, "I know. I know better than anyone what she's capable of. She's old and she's strong. She's driven by her emotion but it doesn't overpower her. It makes her tactical mind that much more deadly."

Hook nodded, "We cannot take the chance of having you here. Get your things and get out now while you still have the chance."

Emma nodded, "Thank you, for warning me."

"Just think you owe me one Swan."

Emma nodded, her curls bouncing as she twisted and left the small water closet of an office, heading back to the stairs and the dark, pulsing abyss below.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

"I don't have a choice Aurora. I'm sorry." Emma sat down on their shared bed, looking the brunette girl over.

Aurora was still dressed in her clothes from the night before. The sun was peaking up over the buildings. Soon it would be time to sleep but not yet. For now Emma wanted to enjoy her last sunrise over the Boston skyline. She'd likely never see it again. Her eyes soaked in every ray, every dance of light across metal and Aurora's soft shoulders and brown hair. For a moment, it looked like it was on fire but then she blinked and it was gone. The girl's arms were folded across her chest even as it rose and fell with each breath she took.

Her heart kept its steady life rhythm in her chest. Thump, thump, thump. The sound was intoxicating even though she'd eaten a full meal not even twenty-four hours before.

"So this is it? You don't even ask my opinion, you just up and leave."

Emma sat forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "I don't have a choice Aurora."

"You do, you just refuse to see that."

"I don't." The blonde rose to her feet. "If I don't leave, you'll die. Everyone will die. Regina won't stop until she's gotten what she wants; me."

"Why can't I go with you then? Wouldn't I be safer with you?"

"No, you'll be safe here. Regina won't know we were involved unless she were to discover us together. It's better for you to stay here, work at the club and try to get back to a normal life. Or as normal a one as you can get."

Aurora frowned, "I don't like this Emma. How will I know you're safe?"

"You won't but it's better that way. Regina won't hurt me; she'll just hurt those that she believes are keeping her from bringing me back to where she thinks I belong."

"Which is where?"

"I won't tell you that Aurora." Emma smiled at the girl's cleverness. "It's best you don't know."

She took a step forward and then another until she was in front of the blonde. Emma looked up at her, waiting for the brunette to make whatever move she wanted. Hands settled on her hunched shoulders and pushed gently. If Emma hadn't wanted to move, Aurora couldn't force her but she allowed the girl to push her back and straddle her.

"One last time?"

Emma smiled sadly and nodded, "One last time."

* * *

**Melluma** – in the ancient language means heart, or heart's mate. It's a term typically given to the submissive partner of a mated pair. Though not mentioned, Emma uses the term for Regina in private.

**Ataya** – in the ancient language means my heart's mate. It's a term typically given to the dominant partner of a mated pair. Hook mentions that Regina is Emma's Ataya.

**Lantayu** – in the ancient language means head of the coven. The structure of the coven is made up of various different "families", the families' heads answer to the Lantayu who controls everything. There are various covens scattered and sometimes they go to war, ally themselves with one another etc. like an old fashioned Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valassarera**

**Chapter 2 **

Running was easy. Running was something Emma felt she'd done her whole life. Be it from her family, her mate, or her coven. Sometimes all three were in order depending on what was going on. Making her way down the coast towards a city she hadn't been in since she and Regina had come to visit almost two hundred years ago was strange.

"Welcome to New Orleans." The cab driver stated, his creole accent making the words sound heavy and a bit foreign. She had gotten used to the Boston accent.

"Thank you." She pushed open the yellow door, glancing down Bourbon street and then back at the cabbie. "How much?"

"34.50," He answered back with a grin, flashing his gold-capped teeth. She nodded, and pulled a few bills from her jeans pocket.

"Keep the change." She offered as he popped the trunk and she went around to grab the one suitcase she always kept with her. There were very few personal items that meant anything to Emma.

The bracelet Regina had given her when they first became mates, the white baby blanket she'd had since she could remember which admittedly wasn't far back beyond the time she became a preternatural creature, and the swan necklace her maker had given her. David was a good soul, kind and gentle despite their natures. He and his mate had taken her in when she was first created and cared for her. She only vaguely remembered her though. Flashes but that was about it; black hair, white skin, and deep ruby lips, sometimes a flash of green but nothing more.

She was gone long before Emma knew what was happening and she never truly questioned it. The widely accepted theory was that Snow had left or been killed when the coven had gone to war with another and lost. She barely remembered that as well.

She shook her head, pulling herself back from the brink of memories and grabbed the small suitcase. She carried it with her without hesitation. Bourbon street was lit up and laughter and alcohol flowed freely from it's open bars and strip clubs. Bouncers tried to usher her inside with their cheap smiles and cheaper alcoholic selections. She shook her head as she moved past it. Around her various people from all walks of life walked around, going in and out of the bars and enjoying the night. She still marveled at this time's enjoyment of it. It seemed like barely yesterday that people were terrified to go out at night. Afraid of witches, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and a variety of in-betweens; those didn't exist anymore except for in books and films about sparkling vampires and their neutered counterparts. Emma snorted as she thought about it. If only they knew what walked amongst them, they wouldn't make them out to be so tame.

She moved down a side street, taking the twists and turns until she came to an iron fence. The house was as immaculate as it had always been. White washed, columned with a beautiful forest green roof. She felt at peace looking at it. She wondered if Regina would know she'd been here if she stayed here for one night…no…it wasn't safe and she was just feeling sentimental now that Aurora was gone from her. She forced herself to follow the cobblestones away to a small inn nearby but still far enough away. It hadn't been there that long really and one night wouldn't hurt.

Settling into the room was easy. She'd fed enough that her cheeks were flushed with blood and she appeared more human. Her skin otherwise was like cold white marble. Regina's skin though had always had the appearance of tea with milk in it. She was lucky; she didn't have to feed a lot to pass for human if she chose to. Not that Regina would ever lower herself that much. She had no problem hunting and feeding and doing whatever necessary to ensure her own survival.

Emma shook her head as she set her suitcase on the bed. She pulled it open without a thought and dug until she found what she was looking for.

The black velvet bag easily separated to her questing fingers and she spilled its contents into her palm. She stared down at the twisted beautiful platinum. She smiled softly as the light caught the stone within. It looked like a ruby but it was shot through with oranges, purples, and yellows. Regina had once told her the name of it but she couldn't remember now. She'd always referred to them as sunstones in her head though it had made her mate laugh. Her laugh was always so low and throaty, she'd often find herself doing things to ensure she'd get to hear it.

She ran her fingers over the cold metal and the stones, fingering one in particular. It was different from the rest; it glowed a bit when the light hit it just right where the others glittered. She had always wondered about it but found she never had the heart to throw the bracelet away. Regina was capable of many things but enchanting a stone as a tracking device she didn't believe was one of them. And after a hundred years on the run she didn't foresee her mate coming to get her any time soon.

She sighed and forced herself to sit the bracelet back in the small suitcase. It continued to glint in the light as her sharp eyes studied it before she finally gave in. She picked it up and slipped it around her wrist. It didn't take much to flick the locking mechanism and clasp it to her wrist. She stared at it for a moment longer before rising to her feet. The bracelet made her wrist feel unusually heavy but she would endure. For some strange reason she was feeling particularly sentimental.

Sunrise, Emma had always liked the sunrise. She tilted her head as she watched the first rays of the sun enter the sky. Orange and yellow followed by shots of purple and then finally sky blue. She closed her eyes and sighed as the warmth invaded her body. She'd have to get indoors within the next hour or so but for now she could enjoy the new day for what it was. A new beginning; a new life and a new time, she remained on the street for as long as she could before she finally ducked back into the little inn she was staying at. She settled into bed as the sun began to rise and stared up at the popcorn ceiling. She lifted her hand, the bracelet sliding down her wrist. She ran her fingers along the stones once again and sighed.

"What are you doing right now Regina?" She asked softly.

* * *

"Why do you insist on keeping him? He's a drain on our resources." Tinkerbelle asked the Lantayu as Regina paced in front of the large stone fireplace.

"You will not speak of him in such a way." Regina snarled as she whipped towards the smaller blonde. "You take liberties because I've taken you to bed a few times. You are not my mate nor will you ever be."

Tinkerbelle frowned and folded her arms but she didn't move. Regina cut her eyes at the chair in the corner where David was staring off into space. She looked back at the mirror and then back to Tinkerbelle.

The only reason she'd really taken the vampire to her bed had been because of her slight resemblance to Emma. She could pretend when the blonde curls were spilling around her that it was her mate in her bed. She missed Emma desperately but she wasn't stupid enough to think that Emma would come back if she chased her down. The girl was stubborn, always had been. There was no use chasing her, she'd only return when she was ready.

"I never said I was your mate nor do I think for a moment I can take Emma's place."

"Don't speak her name." Regina snarled.

Tinkerbelle lifted her hands and nodded. "Fine, I won't. But it doesn't change the fact that he's still draining our resources." She pointed to David.

"He's my mate's maker and I won't abandon him."

"Like she did you and him both?"

"Tinkerbelle," She warned with a low growl.

"I don't like it Regina. It's wrong. I think you know that. The other Serafi's are questioning your ability to lead with your wayward mate and your dedication to her maker."

"I will kill them all."

"Then you'd be in a lot of trouble." Tinkerbelle pointed out. "Your caryuo would be decimated."

"And that would benefit me."

"Until you were attacked. I'm not telling you this to punish the Serafi. I'm telling you that you need to focus."

"I'll deal with it, now get out."

Tinkerbelle opened her mouth but a glare from Regina silenced her. She gave a small bow and turned on her heel, leaving quietly.

Regina took a deep breath as she leaned against the mantle of the fireplace.

"She's right you know?"

"I won't give up on you David." Regina said softly. "Emma would be devastated if something happened to you whether she'll admit that or not."

"She's still not back?"

"No, and I won't drag her back."

"How long was I asleep?" David cocked his head slightly, his hands still resting on the arms of the ornate chair. His feet were resting comfortably on the stone floor beneath him. Regina made a note that she needed to put a carpet underneath to make him more comfortable.

"Four years," She answered. "I kept you fed during that time but you didn't leave the rooms."

David sighed, looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry you endured it alone. My daughter…"

"Things are strained between us."

"She's your mate."

"Yes, and I'm hers but that doesn't mean she trusts me."

David frowned and nodded. "Yes, trust is hard to come by even among our kind. I remember her mother was the same way."

Regina nodded, not stopping him as he slipped away once again. It was useless to try and stop him. He couldn't function without his mate and she knew if anything happened to Emma she would be the same way.

She looked up at the fireplace, her eyes landing on the painting hanging there. It was done almost three hundred years ago by a painter long dead and whose work had since been credited to another who didn't even exist. Time had a tendency to distort the facts she mused as her eyes drank in the picture. She and Emma were dressed in the finery of the age. She was wearing a beautiful blue ball-gown with a thick hoop skirt and a lace shawl; the diamonds at her throat were set off by the diamonds on the hilt of Emma's sword. Her lower was never one to bow to the thoughts of what was proper for a woman to wear. She'd chosen to wear a beautiful sky blue overcoat and a pair of matching knickers and stockings. She'd pinned her hair back with a low bow tied in her hair. She stood a step behind Regina in the garden where she had sat on a beautiful stone bench. Torches had been lit so that the garden looked like it had been lit up by daylight. She could remember the complaints they'd endured until Emma had drawn her sword and placed it at the painter's throat. He'd shut up after that.

Regina frowned as her eyes trailed to Emma's figure. "Come back to me…Ataya."

* * *

Caryuo – Coven, the structure of the society is this: "Families" are made up of vampires of different kinds old and young. They are ruled by a Serafi. The Serafi is the head of their family and answer directly to the Lantayu. The Lantayu is above the Serafi and holds together the families.

Serafi – Head of the Family; see above explanation of the Serafi


	3. Chapter 3

**Valasserara **

**Chapter 3 **

**Author's Notes: This one is a little short on purpose; the next chapter will elevate the rating to M. Explanation of terms at the bottom just like always. **

* * *

"Every six years a blood moon appears in the sky. Do you know what that means my love?"

Little Emma shook her head, "No, what does it mean Mamanna?"

"It means our kind can carry a child to term."

Emma jerked awake as the words floated away from her. She furrowed her brow and reached up, touching her forehead. She couldn't recall the woman in her dreams and she could barely recall her words. She rubbed at her eyes and then swiped a hand through her tangled blonde locks. She had been in New Orleans for three weeks now and all ready she felt the urge to move. She was too close to a place Regina had enjoyed. The old mixing with the new, she'd said. She enjoyed that feeling immensely. After all, they were old and they were mixing with the new.

Emma took a breath into her lungs that she didn't really need and released it slowly. The blood moon was approaching and with it things were getting more strained for her.

She didn't know why but out of all of those she'd known of her kind, the blood moon was always the hardest for her. The fire in her veins wouldn't seem to end as her baser urges reared their heads. She was more tempted than ever to seek out her mate and satisfy her carnal desires in her flesh. They were rough creatures by nature and neither she nor Regina had trouble using teeth and nails to bite into the others flesh as they coupled roughly in the woods surrounding their homes. They always had to be outside during that time. She couldn't explain why but it always seemed to enhance their experiences and made tasting and taking her mate that much sweeter. She and her mate were both the same in that way. The blood moon drove them much harder than others. She'd often wondered at that but Regina would always offer her a smile and draw into a soul searing kiss that would temper the urge to ask just why some of her memories were fuzzier than others on the subject of blood moons and their reactions to them.

She stood up, as a jackhammer began to pound nearby. They were obviously working on something across the street but she didn't care. The sun was high in the sky; she could see it through the thick curtains of her room. It spilled onto the covered balcony. She squeezed her eyes shut as they burned from the brightness before she blinked a few times and forced them to adjust. The blood moon was two nights away. She had two nights to figure out just what she was going to do when the fire that seared through her burned brightly under the blood red rays.

She hated blood moons now. She was tired from lack of feeding, grumpy from lack of sleep, and generally not happy about anything since she'd been forced to leave Aurora.

She wondered briefly how the girl was doing but then she knew it was safer for her where she was. She didn't need to be with her. She deserved happiness and Emma was merely occupying a spot that her heart would never be able to fully accept. After all, Emma's own heart still belonged firmly with her mate; even if their trust had been broken a long time ago.

She took a breath and released it as she closed her eyes as her thoughts turned to another that had tried to capture her heart.

"EMMA!" She heard a little girl screaming her name the little blonde girl's soft golden hair was flying behind her as she ran up the aisle of the church towards the blonde vampire.

Emma had knelt down holding her arms out to take the small girl but then it had all ended.

"Ataya, let the girl go."

"Regina," She'd said her mate's name softly as she looked up at her. Regina was walking slowly towards them, the silk of her white gown flowing across the red carpet underneath. It didn't escape Emma's notice that the juxtaposition was rather telling.

"She cannot be allowed to live Emma. She's too young."

"She's my daughter Regina."

"She is nothing and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be." Regina had snarled. Emma held the small girl close and she stood up. Regina cut her eyes at her.

The setting should've been angelic in some ways; they were standing in a church after all. It was empty with the exception of three of them. The little girl was sobbing as she held tightly to Emma thinking she would be protected that way. The sun was high in the sky but the stained glass helped stem some of that. It didn't escape Emma's notice that the bright burgundy glass was beating down on Regina. The sunlight through the red made her look like she was covered in blood; some strange sort of bride that had killed everyone in the church including her spouse to be.

"Please…Melluma…don't do this." Emma begged quietly.

"I have to. She's too young. You knew this when you made her."

"She's a child."

"She's a monster…she is too young to have control over her needs and she'll expose us to the world. The world is not ready for us Ataya. It cannot be known that we exist."

"Melluma…please. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry Ataya…I must."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Regina rip the child from her arms. Screams followed and then silence. That was the last day she'd ever seen Regina. She'd ran for the catacombs underneath the church, using them to guide herself and hide until the sun set and she was able to continue further. Regina hadn't stopped her. She'd merely watched as she ran with sad eyes.

Emma opened her eyes as a car horn blared drawing her out of her memory. She fingered the bracelet still clasped around her wrist. She turned away from the window and forced herself to lie back down. She lifted her wrist studying the bracelet once more.

She remembered how Grace had loved to twist it and play with it when she'd go to see her at the orphanage. She missed the child so much more than she'd ever realized.

She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to sleep. Maybe then she'd forget the way Grace had screamed that day in the church.

* * *

"Welcome to New Orleans ma'am." The driver opened the sleek back door of the black limousine holding out a gloved hand to help the woman inside out.

"Thank you." Regina said softly in her low voice.

Her long hair flowed down her back as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Her deep blue dress was tight in all the right places and swung four inches above her knees. Combined with her floppy brimmed black hat and sunglasses she wore, they kept her protected from the steadily lowering sun.

She walked up the cobblestones towards the white columned house behind the high wrought iron gates. She could feel the eyes of the driver on her back but she didn't turn around. The blood moon was making her uneasy combined with the fact that she'd had to leave David. She just couldn't bring him along in the state he was in. It was safer for him to be with her than to be left behind at Court. She'd thought about forcing him awake just until she could get him here but that had never worked in the past. She doubted it would work now. She took a breath and released it slowly as she continued up the stairs and into the house.

It smelled the same she noted. The sheets that had covered the furniture and mirrors had been removed and the whole house had been cleaned before her trip down here. She removed her sunglasses and hat setting them on the small marble table by the door. Her small purse rested next to the hat and she studied the mirror hanging above. She looked pale, paler than normal though she was still lovely. That would never change. She frowned at her coloring and ran her fingers through her long curls. They fluffed slightly at the attention and settled back along her back. She turned away from the mirror. She'd have to feed soon. The blood moon was coming and with it the reunion she'd been avoiding with her mate for almost two hundred years.

* * *

**Definition and Explanation: **

Mamanna: In the ancient language, it has several meanings. It literally means Mother but it can also refer to a birthing parent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valassarera **

**Chapter 4 **

**Author's Notes: This one was written in a rather disjointed fashion and I hope it won't come through. I hope you all enjoy it. It's rather gray just like all my fics really. If you have questions please feel free to send 'em my way and I'll try to answer as much as possible. I wanted to get this done since I'll be leaving tomorrow and likely won't have much time to write. As always if you feel inclined, please let me know what you think! ~ Scarlette **

* * *

The woods around New Orleans had been wild and free for as long as Emma could remember. With the city expanding they were cutting down the trees in order to move viable land in but Emma knew exactly where she was going without even realizing it. Above her the blood moon beat down wreaking havoc on her senses as it always did whenever the time rolled around. The bottomland woods were close and yet not close enough that she had to worry about it. The little cabin was still there despite the ever expanding city around it. She picked her way carefully to it. Regina hadn't minded it once she'd seen the value of it. They had come out here once and the sun had caught them. Though they both had some resistance to it. They could be awake and out in it for the first hour or two more than that pushed them too much and they had to retreat indoors.

Emma cocked her head as she listened to the sounds around her before she turned. Her mate stepped outside the cabin and was standing waiting for her in the doorway. A low growl sounded from Emma's throat as the smaller brunette cocked her head with a small smirk.

The animal inside the blonde screamed at her to race up to the brunette, throw her down and have her right there. Regina watched her with the same hunger in her dark eyes. The brunette moved down from the small wraparound porch. A low purr left Emma's throat as her mate moved towards her. Her mate reached up lifting her hair and offering her throat in a gesture of submissiveness. She stepped forward willing to accept the gesture when her mate stepped back.

The dance had begun and the animal in Emma was determined to win. They chased one another through the boggy wetlands until the blonde was able to catch her mate around the waist. She slammed her against the nearest hardwood tree. Regina let out a whine and began to fight until Emma's teeth nipped at the juncture between shoulder and neck. The brunette stilled without a second thought. A small whimper left her lips. Emma bit down a bit deeper, drawing blood to the surface of her mate's golden skin.

Her mate waited until her jaws loosened to turn in her arms. The tree provided a good push point and Regina jerked forward her fingers turning to talons as she ripped Emma's shirt from her body. Emma growled at the dominating gesture as her mate purred at the sight of skin. It didn't take much for Regina's teeth to sink into her shoulder in the exact same fashion her own had only moments before. It also didn't take long for the blonde to use her mate's distraction to her advantage. She tore the dress from Regina's frame managing to rip her black bra straps as well.

The brunette growled low in her throat at the gesture before she reached up and tore the other woman's bra completely off. Emma glared at her as Regina tossed the fabric to the ground.

It didn't take long after that for them both to shred clothing and sometimes catch flesh in the meantime. Regina trailed her tongue down her mate's abdomen, following the warm red liquid that had fallen between her breasts. The blonde grabbed her once she was finished, slamming her against the thick tree and lifting her up. The brunette's legs went around her waist as the other's lips found her collarbones.

Emma dug her teeth into her, the warm blood flowing over her tongue making her moan. The brunette's head slammed against the tree behind her but she didn't seem to notice as the ecstasy of the bite and the blood leaving her body hit her. She didn't waste another moment as she wiggled her hand between their bodies and found Regina all ready wanting. She groaned as she swallowed and her mate's pleasured cries and whimpers reached her ears. Sliding her fingers into her mate was difficult given their position but she managed. Her mate cried out her hands gripping her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises had she been human. She rocked her mate up and down quite easily as she continued to drink from her. It didn't take long really; it never did on the blood moon. Her mate's cries and screams became rhythmic and keening telling her everything she needed to know.

She kept pushing, kept drinking and her mate's scream of ecstasy reached her ears. She pulled away licking at her mate's collar bones even as she felt her mate gush over her fingers. She purred nuzzling her mate as the other collapsed against her. The blood moon was still high and it was going to be a rather long night. Emma's knees hit the soft ground as her mate joined her. Their lips fused together as Regina's hands slid out obviously intent to return the favor.

* * *

"Sleep now Ataya. I'll be here when you wake up." Regina promised, running her fingers through Emma's tangled blonde locks. She carefully plucked the twigs and leaves that had gotten stuck there during their trysts and set them aside before finger combing the tangles from the blonde's thick hair.

"We need to talk," Emma muttered, sounding drained and tired.

"Later," Regina promised softly. "For now you need to rest. The blood moon will set shortly and then we'll be able to relax."

"How can you relax when the blood moon drives you just as heavily as it does me?"

"I'm familiar with it. I know what it does and doesn't do. You need to rest. It's been a long time since we shared the night together."

Emma muttered and nodded settling her head on her mate's thigh and closing her eyes. She couldn't help the little purr that released from her throat. She was surrounded by her mate's scent and her tender hands were gently lulling her to rest. The fire in her blood had been sated for the time being so she felt no need to actually do more than wrap her arms tightly around Regina and rest. She'd ask her questions in the morning.

* * *

Emma wasn't sure what awoke her but she felt Regina's fingers tracing patterns on her bare back. She murmured softly as her brow furrowed.

"The sun is coming up my love." Regina said softly. "It's time to wake up."

"Have you been up all night?" Emma asked, as she sat up slowly.

Regina nodded, soft honeyed brown eyes studying her mate's face. "You're going to leave again." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

Emma remained quiet for a few moments before she shrugged. Her shoulders ached from the bite marks still visible on her from her night under the blood moon with her mate. Equally dark marks covered her mates collar bones and shoulders; the animal inside the blonde that was barely satisfied even now was growling to pin her mate underneath her once more and have her way with her.

Regina watched her through hooded eyes, waiting to see if the other allowed the animal to take over or the rational side of her brain. When Emma turned away, taking and letting out a breath she didn't need, she had her answer.

"You killed Grace," Emma murmured. "How am I supposed to forgive that?"

"The orphaned girl that you made one of us knowing the consequences?"

"She was a child Regina."

"She was but she wouldn't be for long. Children are not meant to be like us. Children that never grow and never die cannot function in our society. It would've been cruel Emma."

"How? Was it not cruel that we killed her Father for no other reason than he…"

"He tried to blackmail me."

"What?"

"He tried to blackmail me into making him one of us. He was mad and I knew if given half the opportunity, he would watch the world burn without a second glance. I have no use for humanity. They're food for our kind but I won't have our food source cut off because of his unhinged nature. I killed him to save us all and you took in the child he'd left behind."

"She was innocent Regina."

"She was until you made her like us. Emma she'd all ready killed three people in the square where dozens were watching. Can you not understand how dangerous that was for us?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, "I didn't…"

"No, you didn't. You just assumed the worst about me and you ran before you gave me the time to explain what had happened."

Emma pulled away fully from her mate, sitting back on her haunches. "You've lied to me in the past."

Regina furrowed her brow. "I've kept things from you but I've never lied to you."

"Keeping things from me is lying Regina."

"It isn't."

"It is melluma. Why can't you understand that? I'm your mate and you treat me as though I'm a child. That I'm not capable of handling the big world without you."

Regina looked away, "You forgot."

Emma sat forward, "What?"

"You forgot…everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Valassarera **

**Chapter 5 **

**Author's Notes: Okay so I'm back with this one. I can't get away from it. It's such a strange, complex piece that I hope it won't be too difficult to follow. As always there is an explanation of terms at the bottom. There is a lot of their language sprinkled throughout. I may end up putting in parenthesis beside the terms what it actually means for ease of reference. I spent a lot of time coming up with this language and honestly it's just me throwing letters together that I think/hope make a pretty sound. I'm sure the linguists out there are cringing whenever they read it since there is no rhyme or reason to it beyond that. Please let me know what will be easiest on you guys as far as reading/understanding what Emma, Regina and soon others are saying. I'll try not to sprinkle too much of their language into one chapter. I think that may make it too complicated but eventually I think they may start to have full conversations in nothing but their language. If that's too much flipping or anything like that please let me know and if you can think up a way to make it easier on you reading wise, don't hesitate to let me know. As always if you like it etc. drop me a review and let me know. It helps improve my writings/makes my day a bit brighter and helps me know whether I just need to trash certain aspects or not. This will contain magic and other such things so be warned it is here. Other than that I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! ~ Scarlette **

* * *

"When you say I forgot everything…what do you mean?"

"The sun is coming up, we should get inside. You don't have time to leave before the sun is too high." Regina slowly pushed her mate away and rose to her feet. She was never one to be ashamed of her body. She knew what she looked like. The low growl and flash of desire dancing across her mate's irises let her know that she was still as desirable as she always had been to her.

The smaller brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder and gathered her clothing quickly before heading towards the small cabin. She didn't think her mate was stupid enough to try and beat the sun but Emma was rather stubborn and known to do things just to spite people at times.

The blonde growled, "So you're just gonna leave?"

"You've been spending too much time around the humans. You're beginning to speak like them."

"And that always did annoy you."

"We aren't human Ataya. Yectyas tonertu."

Emma jumped to her feet, glaring at her mate. "How can you be so cruel Regina?"

"How can you be so naïve?"

They glared at one another for a few moments before the dark haired woman turned away. "Anka wetoyu ana enoyu."

The blonde's eyes softened at the softly spoken phrase. "Anka wetoyu ana enoyu Melluma." She answered softly.

"Come inside." Regina turned, holding out her arm.

"Will you tell me everything if I do?"

"Will you allow me not to?"

"Teya."

"Anka souta yottu enoyu….if you come inside…Ataya."

* * *

The two dressed in silence without a word to one another. Regina offered the small bathroom allowing the blonde to take advantage of the bath within if she chose to. It didn't take Emma long to bathe, washing away the blood and dirt that clung to her pale skin. She'd have to feed tonight. The blood moon always tended to drain her strength. Though her mate often denied the effects on her; she knew the other woman would be in much the same state as she.

When Emma finally appeared in the small living area, her mate was resting in the overstuffed leather chair her eyes closed. They were both tired it seemed and though the sun's presence was having the effect of making her tired and her mind feel hazy she still pushed on. Her mate's coffee colored eyes opened and met her sage green ones as she sat down on the small love seat.

"Did you need to wash up as well?"

"Lata, but it can wait." Regina offered.

"Will we be here a while?"

"Lata," The brunette answered once again.

Emma frowned, looking away. "Wheina yahe nita."

"Lata, Ataya. It will have to happen when the sun sets."

"Should we wait?"

"Teya, this is important."

Emma nodded, "Start at the beginning Melluma."

"I intended to."

There was a lull of silence before Regina sat forward. She studied her mate's features for a moment before she spoke.

"Tell me Ataya, have you ever heard of the living vampire?"

The blonde scoffed and shook her head with a smirk. "Quit jerking me around Regina."

"Answer my question." The brunette was frowning, clearly agitated by Emma's reaction.

The other woman's smile faded, "Rumors of such creatures that existed long ago. Supposedly they were the predecessors of the modern vampire. But they don't exist; they've never existed. There is no proof of them anywhere. They're merely fairytales for our kind."

"Do you know why they were called the living vampire, Valassarera in our language?"

"Teya; I never thought about it."

"They weren't bitten and brought into the night like the modern day vampire. They were born to it."

"Born to it?"

"Yes, they were birthed as babes into the night. Not bitten as adults and brought over."

"How is that possible Melluma?"

"Very easily; supposedly all it took was a particular roughness on the Saireta's part, a little magic, and a mutual desire to have a child."

Emma furrowed her brow, "But that's insane. Magic doesn't exist anymore and even if it did; wouldn't it require a great deal to have a child born that way?"

"Lata; their kind is rare because having a child takes a lot."

"You speak of them as though they really exist."

"They do."

"How would you know that?"

"I am one. I wasn't bitten by my Saireta; I was born to the night from my Mamanna's belly."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter if you do or not. It's the truth. You've always had a sense about you, about people lying to you. Tell me; am I lying?"

The blonde sat forward, studying her mate. She'd known this woman for so long; everyone including her hard to read mate gave off little signs that they were lying, a tick of some sort. Blinking too much, licking one's lips, turning their eyes away; there were always ways to read someone. Her mate was no different. When she lied; she couldn't look directly into someone's eyes and right now her mate's coffee colored eyes were staring right into hers.

Emma looked away, taking a breath, "Even if you believe that you are one of those creatures it doesn't make you one."

Regina took a breath she didn't need and released it slowly. "Do you know the only time a child of the Valassarera can be born is during a blood moon?"

"Teya…Melluma."

"Did you ever wonder why the blood moon drove us harder than it does other vampires?"

The blonde could deny it; could say that she hadn't noticed it but Regina would know she was lying and wouldn't think twice about calling her on it.

"Lata," She finally acknowledged.

"The blood moon drives us harder because for us it's not just a night of revelry and sex…it's the night we can procreate."

"Are you saying I'm one of these creatures to?"

"We are the Valassarera Ataya."

"That's bullshit Regina." Emma jumped to her feet, pointing her finger at her mate. "You've done some low things in all our years together but never this low. You've never blatantly lied to my face."

"Did you not ever wonder why you can't remember? Why you felt so close to David and Snow? They're your parents in the most traditional sense of those words. You were born from Snow's belly, by David's seed, because their magic was strong enough to create you. You can ask David yourself if you'd come home. He'll tell you that I'm not lying to you."

"You've just manipulated him."

"How? He mourns your Mamanna but he knows what we are. He has never forgotten nor will I."

Emma stood up and began to pace, running her fingers through her hair. "If I find out that you've hurt him or forced him to say something…"

"You abandoned him just like you did me. You have very little right to tell me how to behave with him when I'm the one that's looked after him all these years that you've been gone."

Emma bared her teeth at her mate who eyed her for a moment before baring her own teeth, daring her mate to try her. Their relationship was so strange and different from any the younger woman had ever known and yet it was the only thing that had ever worked for them. Had their relationship been traditional though and one of them dominant, the other would've backed down immediately but that never was their way. The blonde took a menacing step forward and her mate rose to her own feet, meeting her challenge head on. Two low growls echoed in the air around them but neither took notice as they both drew themselves up in an attempt to intimidate the other. Surprisingly or may be not all things considered, Emma backed down first. She turned away and her mate's low growl dissipated.

"If I accompany you, I will leave whenever I choose. And you won't chase me down."

"I haven't nor will I." Regina snarled. "Though it almost cost me not to. The Caryuo saw it as a weakness that I allowed my wayward mate to leave my side."

The blonde snorted and shook her head but didn't say anything in return. She knew what position she'd left her mate in when she'd left and a selfish part of her couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at it. The bigger part of her, the part that didn't want to see her mate in danger growled lowly at the threats the brunette had likely faced.

A tense silence fell between them for a bit before Regina finally stepped forward. "You won't believe me any other way. Cera Haloi."

"Haloi?"

"Lata."

Emma took a breath she didn't think she needed and nodded, "Lata…Melluma…Haloi."

* * *

**Explanation of Terms:**

Yectyas tonertu – Humans are food

Anka wetoyu ana enoyu – I miss/missed you

Teya – No

Lata – Yes

Anka souta yottu enoyu – I will do as you ask

Wheina yahe nita – We need to hunt/feed

Saireta – Sire, in the case of Valassarera it is the mate that has impregnated the other. In the case of Emma's parents for example, David would be her Saireta and Snow her Mamanna since she carried her. If it were a vampire, it would be the one that fed them blood and drank from them to make them one.

Caryuo – Coven

Cera Haloi – Come Home

Haloi – Home


End file.
